In a large-scale data center represented by the cloud, it is taken into consideration that which usable resource is to be allocated for a service deployment request from a user. Such resource allocation is taken into consideration both in the case of a single data center and in the case of a plurality of data centers.
Conventionally, resources have mainly been deployed by a virtual machine (VM: Virtual Machine) unit. That is, for a resource request of “needing a number X of VMs having a certain kind of performance and loaded with a certain kind of software”, a server (group) that satisfies the request is searched and a resource is allocated.
However, in recent years, requests for resource deployment by a service unit are increasing. That is, not only (virtual) apparatuses such as a server and a storage configuring a service but also topology of a network connecting the apparatuses are taken into consideration to allocate a resource. As one of technologies of deployment by such a service unit, there is a system which allows resource selection satisfying restrictions for interacting operations for a request of a correlated resource group by a resource requester.